


Punishment

by cassie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie/pseuds/cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Co-written with a friend, who does not have an account.]</p><p>Harry is going to make Louis feel the humiliation he felt all those months, suffering and bottling up the emotions that came to him when Louis simply remarked: "Larry Stylinson is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

“I still can’t believe you! Why would you say something like that, Louis!? Are you ashamed of me or something?!” Harry had burst out that day, nearly in tears. His heart was breaking - and fast. He remembered the bitter words on the screen from earlier that day - “Larry Stylinson is the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard.” It was killing him inside, and he wanted Louis to know it. Harry wanted; he needed to make his feelings known.

Harry remembered the moment he read those words. He was backstage with the boys, waiting to start an interview. He felt his pocket vibrate, immediately causing him to remember that he needed to turn his phone off. He pulled it out, unlocking the screen to look at the message before he turned it off. At first he thought that the message was from some angry fan, someone who for some reason didn’t like the bromance called Larry Stylinson. Then Harry noticed the name above the tweet.

Louis. Louis had said that. Harry felt his heart shatter beyond any control. On a daily basis, Louis was always saying that he loved his Hazza. They didn’t break up after the tweet, Harry just swallowed the words and moved on with his life. That didn’t mean it ever stopped bugging him though, no it didn’t. Harry finally was working up the courage to do something about it. These past few months Louis, his Boobear, wanted to know why he was acting so different. Well, Harry was going to show him. Louis - Louis, was going to be punished. The lad was going to be punished in one of Harry’s favorite forms. Harry was going to do it shamelessly, and Louis - he was going to be humiliated.

Harry could feel his blood boiling as he looked Louis up and down through the crack in Louis’ bedroom door. The boy- older than him by a few years- was fiddling with his hands, his head bowed down. He looked upset, and a part of Harry wanted to go and hug him and tell him everything was alright. Harry couldn’t, though. Louis had to feel everything that Harry had been feeling for the last few months. He had to feel the pain, the suffering, and the humiliation. 

Pushing through the door to Louis’ bedroom, Harry was determined to make his presence known. As Louis was used to Harry’s obnoxious-ness, he just continued to sit there and play his new FIFA game, lost in his own little world. Harry was going to let that continue though, not today. Not ever again. He glided across the bedroom carpet, and leaned over into Louis’, murmuring in his ear. “Get up, slut. It’s time for you to be punished.” Harry knew Louis wouldn’t have the slightest idea what he was talking about - but that was alright, the older lad would know soon enough.

Once, Harry had caught Louis reading a lot of dirty, dirty, novels. Mainly - these novels consisted of the all too cringing subject of BDSM. So that was what was going to happen. Harry was going to humiliate the foul-mouthed boyfriend of his, in a way he’d never forget. The boy would be whipped bloody, and enjoy every last minute of it. Louis had been caught being kinky, and Harry was going to make that known as well. The curly-haired-brunette was going to make it known all too well. If chains and whips and handcuffs were what Louis fantasized about, that was the fantasy he was going to get. This all revolved around punishment for that stupid remark Louis had made.

Harry lead Louis out of Louis’ bedroom, making way to his own room, which he had ‘decorated’ in anticipation of what was about to happen. Harry could hear Louis’ footsteps behind him, and could almost see Louis’ confused face. Harry’s heart beat faster the closer they got to his room, and his palms began sweating. What he had been planning for the last few months was about to happen.

“Come in.” Harry demanded, dragging a silent, dumb-struck, Louis Tomlinson into his bedroom, and pushing him on the bed. “Undress, now. You slut.” A smirk played eagerly upon Harry’s lips, his nervous-ness washed away, the excitement growing... in his trousers.

Licking his lips, the younger lad watched Louis strip for him, trying to be sexy. This wouldn’t be the first time they had sex - oh, no - but this was going to take Louis by surprise. Very much so. “Good boy.” Harry pressed his mouth into a firm line, and picked up a length of industrial-strength rope, the tent in his boxers forming higher. Taking a knife, he sliced the rugged material into different sections, glancing at Louis. Louis was staying completely still, cerulean colored eyes incredibly wide.

Harry got straight to work, tying each limb of Louis’ to a separate bed-post, all too eager. The feathery-haired brunette still did not say anything. Ha, Harry thought, he won’t be so silent when I’m fucking his arse bloody.

Harry raised his head and stepped back, examining his work to make sure there was no chance of Louis escaping from his ropes. Louis was squirming, his eyebrows furrowed together as he attempted the ropes. His actions showed confusion, discomfort, but also a hint of lust. Harry stood, waiting for Louis to stop struggling. It didn’t take long, after a moment Louis stopped and looked up at Harry. Harry noticed Louis’ hard member was now standing straight up, a proud erection hitting his tummy.

“I know this is what you want, you little slut. I catch you reading those naughty novels, Tommo. I know where your stash is. And I certainly know that ‘chains and whips’ excite you. Bad news though, I don’t have ‘chains and whips.’ Just this good ‘ole rope and my leather belt. Is that alright, Louis?” Harry kneeled down at his boyfriend’s bedside. Pleading blue eyes met his own emerald orbs, but those blue eyes had lust oh-so prominent in them. Louis liked it.

“I-it is what I want. Because I’m a dirty little slut who’s been so naughty, Hazza.” For the first time since this all started, Louis spoke. It almost sounded like he was using a baby voice.

“Do you know what you did wrong, you little slut?” Harry narrowed his forest-green eyes at the whimpering lad before him.

“N-no.” Louis replied quickly.

“You told the whole wide world that Larry Stylinson was bullshit. You denied our relationship. You know how humiliated that made me feel? No, you don’t. That’s why I’m going to tell you, show you how humiliated I was - just in a different way.” Harry remarked, sneering.

Louis scowled. “That was months ago.” He almost-whispered, looking up at Harry from under his lashes.

Harry wound his belt around his hand, not breaking eye contact with Louis. “So, because it was months ago, it’s not important?”

Louis slowly shook his head. “N-no, that’s not what I-”

Harry had had enough, he raised his hand and brought it down, causing the belt to snap at Louis exposed chest. “Shut up, slut.”

“Y-yes, Hazza.”

“Master it is, to you.” Harry sneered once more, satisfied. He slapped the leather across Louis again, watching red marks form.

“Y-yes, M-master.” Louis stammered, sweating heavily. He squirmed some more and fidgeted, looking extremely eager.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Harry taunted the older boy.

“Ye-yeah...” Louis stumbled on his own words again, his breathing labored.

“Too bad.” Harry smirked, whipping the guy again. “Even if I do end up fucking you, that pretty little dick of yours won’t be allowed to come. Do you know why, Louis William?” he remarked.

“Yes.” Louis whimpered.

“And why is that?” Harry replied.

“Because I’ve been an awful boy and told the whole world that our relationship was bullshit, when it wasn’t - and I embarrassed you.”

“Correct.” Harry sat on Louis’ sore chest, and leaned over to his neck. Harry grazed his white teeth on Louis’ sweet-spot, a moan escaping from the blue eyed singer’s lips.

Harry smirked and pulled away quickly, refusing to allow Louis any more pleasure. He stepped back, holding his handmade ‘whip’ in his right hand. Within a moment he had hit Louis with it multiple times, making red marks all over his exposed body. With each new lash of the belt Louis cried out, making Harry want him more than he thought possible, but he refrained.

Giving in, Harry lubed up Louis’ firm dick, then proceeded to slide down on it. “Whatever I do, you must. Not. Come.” Harry told the older boy. “If you come, we won’t be having sex for a whole month, alright? Bad boy?” A smirk widened on his face, bigger than any of the previous ones he had ever had before.

“Yes, Master.” Louis replied shyly, submissively.

Harry then began to ride Louis hard, the older lad’s hard cock pounding deep inside of him. The curly boy let out a loud groan, and went faster, never satisfied. Harry went faster and faster, going harder. Moans simultaneously slipped out of the couple’s mouths, and Harry didn’t even bother to try and hush his partner - he was far too caught up in his own erotic pleasure to even care anymore.

“Oh god, Louis you’re so big!” Harry cried out. Louis was squirming in his ties underneath him, face twisted up in pleasure. Rope-burn sliced into Louis’ wrists, but the older boy had never looked more pleased.

“Harry, I’m going to come!”

Harry suddenly remembered his dominant side. “No you’re not. You’re going to hold it in and be a good boy, aren’t you baby?” a wicked grin spread on Harry’s face like melted butter, and he was satisfied.

“Harry, MASTER, please!” Louis exclaimed.

Harry leaked out his permission, one number at a time. “Three, two...” and what seemed like ages later to the both of them, “one.”

Louis spilled his hot cum inside of the feisty, kinky, lad on top of him. Harry collapsed on the boy, they both were panting like crazy. “Oh, Louis. Please, just never ever do something like that again, okay?” Harry went from dominant to a softie, and his eyes pleaded Louis.

Louis smiled small. “Sure, Hazza.”

Harry could feel the adrenaline slowing down, being replaced by the love he had for the boy in front of him. As his heartbeat calmed and the sweat on his brow dried, he leaned down and gave Louis a small kiss. “Love you.”


End file.
